


Dreams/Linger

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Lesbian Sex, Love, POV Bobbi Morse, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Romance, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Daisy

Daisy had long since lost count of the kisses she and Bobbi had shared. Yet each time their lips met one another’s or other parts of their bodies it never failed to thrill her. As much as she adored slow paced, romantic pecks she was also aroused by the frantic, hungry kisses that peppered her body during love making. Her neck often a focal point of such attention.

It didn’t take much for her mind’s eye to conjure of a specific image of and did provoke a blush to rise into her cheeks. A faint giggle as she snapped her eyes open, trying to swiftly play down the image. As enjoyable as it was, she was meant to be working.

A soft sigh as she stretched out, rolling her eyes as she cast her gaze over the screen before her. She could feel her attention wavering again. Groaning with annoyance, Daisy leaned back, raising her arms overhead as she tilted her head from side to side. Yet a smile slipped into place once again.

Even the smallest things could summon up a memory of her girlfriend. She knew she was getting distracted, again. But the memory was one to savour, letting it play out Daisy giggled softly.

So drawn into reliving her reminiscing, Daisy didn’t notice the tall blonde approaching her from behind. Yet the playful kiss to her neck followed by a purr. “Hi babe.” Instantly got her attention. Turning Daisy replied with a firm, passionate kiss, her thin lips pressing tightly against Bobbi’s, her smile lingering.


	2. Bobbi

Bobbi lay on her side, one arm wrapped around Daisy’s waist as her other hand ran along the edges of her hair. A smile firmly in place, she let the silence between them remain. Having long become accustomed to Daisy having slightly less stamina then herself, or at least with the high intensity of their lovemaking. Bobbi had always sought to ensure she’d make Daisy’s last climax the most memorable and effective of all.

Yet she too could feel herself growing tired, leaning in closer, her lips brushing the dark haired girl’s bare shoulder. Daisy had learned to find just the right spot every time. A muffled giggle as she broke the kiss.

Daisy stirred slightly only to settle quickly as Bobbi’s hand drifted along her thigh. The blonde moved to lightly press her body against Daisy’s. Their height difference did take some time and effort to figure out countermeasures for. Certain positions had been too challenging, yet they’d found ways around it. Where digits wouldn’t reach a toy would suffice.

But as she lay beside her girlfriend, she was reminded of everything, from their burgeoning relationship to where they found themselves now. Daisy could be confident, sometimes astoundingly so. However, Bobbi had a feeling that Daisy had a plethora of things she wanted to discuss, marriage, children, retirement.

A part of Bobbi almost wanted to challenge her, to push Daisy to start the discussion. But as she was reminded that just as Daisy have once been a sexual novice, meek and quiet, too hesitant to try anything adventurous as penetration. It had been a gradual change along with Bobbi’s support and encouragement that had loosened Daisy up. She was hopeful, no assured, she corrected herself. That in time Daisy would come around again.

The blonde’s hand lightly clenched around Daisy’s thigh, eliciting a soft grunt from the brunette. A smirk from Bobbi as she then let go, shutting her eyes as she firmly pressed against Daisy’s back. After a prolonged moment, Daisy turned her head, curving her lips, yet presuming that Bobbi was now asleep, she made do with a quick peck against her cheek. Deciding it could wait until morning, so eager to have her girlfriend awake to hear it first.


End file.
